


pierced

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Ten secretly pierced his nipples, and when he finally reveals the truth to Johnny, the older man reacts better than Ten could have hoped to imagine.





	pierced

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: Can you please do a little scenario with ten and him having nipple piercings and a belly button one and him and Johnny decide to play around? Thanks
> 
> a/n: honestly I have a mild phobia of belly buttons, which is why this is just the nipple piercings

Johnny is on his way home from recording when Ten sends him the Snapchat. The piercings are finally healed. The first few days Ten felt like he couldn’t put a shirt on without feeling like his nipples are about to fall off from pain. Now, they’re alright, and he plans to take advantage of that. 

He doesn’t think much of it, sending the picture to Johnny. It’s just a quick snap of a photo, the press of a button, and it’s gone. Ten pulls his shirt down over his chest and waits. He hears the door of the apartment crash open and he doesn’t even have time to think about investigating before his bedroom door is thrown open and Johnny nearly falls inside, slamming the door closed behind him again. 

 “Hey,” Ten starts to say. 

Johnny reaches out wordlessly and slides his fingers under Ten’s shirt and begins to pull. “I want to see. Are they real?” 

Ten lets Johnny strip him of his shirt. He stays still and quiet while Johnny wads the shirt up and tosses it aside, and Ten holds his breath when Johnny runs his thumb over one of Ten’s nipples, eyes caught on the gleam of the barbell. Johnny does it again, and this time Ten shivers, hand falling to Johnny’s waist. He’s already half-hard from anticipating what Johnny will do next. He hopes he can’t tell. 

“How long have you had them?” Johnny asks, and now he’s leaning down, eye-to-nipple with Ten’s chest. His breath shudders over the sensitive area. Ten wants Johnny to do something. 

“Three months.” Ten forces the words out as steady as he can make them. Johnny frowns, possibly accidentally tweaks the nipple under his thumb. They’re so much more sensitive now with the piercings, and Ten has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He blinks and tilts his head back. That boner in his pants is becoming more and more obvious. “I didn’t think you’d care this much.” 

They weren’t dating, they weren’t even fucking, but Ten dreamed about it enough that sometimes he forgot that it wasn’t real. Johnny flirted with him, touched him with just enough affection to feed Ten’s imagination. This scenario right here: Johnny’s breath on Ten’s chest, his fingers teasing Ten’s new nipple piercings—this would last him ages. Dozens of nights of wet dream material.

The next words out of Johnny’s mouth are words Ten never expected to actually hear: “Can I play with them?” 

“Yes.” Ten gasps and Johnny pushes him down onto the bed, falling over him so that his mouth lands hot on Ten’s chest. 

It’s only moments of gasping and grasping at Johnny’s hair, Johnny’s tongue and lips and fingers relentlessly on Ten’s nipples, and the boner Ten’s sporting is now fully noticeable, pressed as it is against Johnny’s stomach. Johnny closes his lips around one of Ten’s nipples and rolls down into Ten’s body in the same move. 

Ten shudders, bucks up against Johnny, fingers grasping his hair. He moans loudly, calling Johnny’s name and swearing and making noises that refuse to form into words as he orgasms just from Johnny playing with his new nipple piercings.


End file.
